


drunk myself down

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a chuck and blair make-up after an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk myself down

**Author's Note:**

> there's no context to this, it's just a drabble.

#4 apologize

 

“Loving you wasn’t a mistake,” he says to her as he hold her hand and caresses the back of her hand with his thumb.

 

“It was the single greatest decision of my life, and I’ve never looked back since,” he holds her hand firmly now. This it it.

 

“There’s been many ups and downs, probably too many to count. But what we have is undeniable. It brings up back after everything we’ve been through,” he brings her left hand closer and kisses the back of it.

 

“You once told me that I was strong and that I carry you, but that’s not true, Blair. I wouldn’t be half the man I am today if it weren’t for you,” he places butterfly kisses on her hand and he slowly traces her arm back to her. Her eyes are glistening with tears and in that moment, he’s so stricken with grief, he never meant to make her cry. He watches silently as one tear rolls down her face and if this were any other moment, he would have wiped it away instantly but he has to actively control himself right now. It’s a very fragile and delicate balance he’s built. 

 

She apologizes as she wipes her tear with her free hand. She blinks rapidly to avoid the mess of forthcoming tears and smiles softly while looking down at the floor.

 

“I know I should be more strong and keep myself composed. It’s what Mother would do,” she sighs as she explains herself.

 

“Blair, you are strong. It’s moments like these when I admire you so much. You are a ball of emotions and you know exactly how to compose yourself and when,” he says with a raised eyebrow. Why she feels that it’s wrong is beyond him.

 

“Then why do I crumble to pieces whenever I’m around you?” she asks herself more then him, but it’s a question posed nonetheless. 

 

“Because I don’t want any walls between us. We’re Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. I want you to be you, nothing less,” he says as he stands up. He pulls her up with both hands and places his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. Her hands find their way to the lapels of his suit and she straightens the nonexistent wrinkles there.

 

“We’re going to get through this,” he declares and kisses her cheek. She closes her eyes and leans into him as she nods in agreement. He leads her inside their house and she gasps as she sees the bouquets of peonies. The scent is overpowering and this is sincerely what she images Heaven to smell like. Chuck’s hand disappears from hers and this the first time he’s let go of her since he started talking. She wonders why but she doesn’t have to, once she sees him come back with a box so unique that she knows it’s the macaroons that she loves so much. 

 

“I hope you’ll forgive me,” he says with a kiss on the corner of her lips. She closes her eyes and nods in response. Her hands frame his face, and she inches closer to him only to kiss his lips. His body sighs with relief and he pulls her in. Finally. 


End file.
